The legacy of the Yellow Flash
by Lukashi
Summary: Naruto knows of his heritage and during the invasion of the Chunin exams, things change a little bit, what will Naruto do along his new path? PURELY NaruHina


**I don't own Naruto**

**THIS CHAPTER START HAS SPOILERS FROM THE MANGA SO NO BITCHING ABOUT IT PEOPLE. At least I gave a warning.**

Naruto watched as the four bodyguards for the Kazekage who was now revealed to be Orochimaru, started forming a flaming purple barrier around the Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi and said Sannin.

"Alright Orochimaru... you won't win here... as the son of the Yellow Flash of Konoha... I WILL STOP YOU!" Naruto declared, his clones dissapearing in yellow flashes of light around the village, gathering up civilians who are injured or not and took them to the various safe houses, Naruto appearing next to Sarutobi in the barrier just before it fully formed.

"Naruto!? How did you-" Sarutobi started but cut off in shock at what Naruto was wearing.

Naruto was wearing what seemed to be the typical Konoha Jonin outfit but all black. A long white cloak with the collar up, it had the Kanji's for 'Konoha's second Yellow Flash' down the back of it. Around his waist were several shuriken holsters and a large scroll was settled beneath the cloak, strapped over his chest.

"Lord Hokage. I am here to assist you in this battle. I know what you are planning to do and I will not allow you to sacrifice your life, the village needs someone like you to protect it so for that reason... I will not be leaving your side in this battle. I will give you every ounce of my strength to help you eradicate this pathetic scum of a ninja." Naruto spoke with authority, stunning Sarutobi even more as a small smile graced his lips.

"You really are living up to be like your father aren't you Naruto-Kun?" Sarutobi asked, Naruto's slight smile giving him his answer and both ninja's faced towards the pale skinned Sannin.

"So the Kyuubi boy tries to impersonate the Yondaime and actually thinks he'll live through this battle?" Orochimaru laughed maniacally, his head tilted back.

"Believe me Orochimaru. We will end your reign of terror today as the TRUE ninja of Konoha should do! We will protect our comrades with our very lives and will fight until our dying breath to stop you! And even if we lie dying in front of you we will just get back up and continue fighting! THAT IS THE WILL OF FIRE THAT BURNS IN EVERY CITIZEN OF KONOHA! CIVILIAN AND NINJA ALIKE!" Naruto declared, pulling out a Tri Pronged Kunai that made Orochimaru's eyes widen.

Orochimaru quickly shoved a mask onto his face that had the appearance of the Shinigami and shouted "Reaper Death seal: Release!" He then cut himself across the stomach, using Zaku, Kin and Dosu as sacrifices for the Kinjutsu and three souls floated out of Orochimaru's body, floating around until he used up another three of his ninja for his next jutsu. "Summoning jutsu: Reanimation!"

"First!" A coffin started rising out of the ground.

"Second!" Another coffin followed alongside it.

"Third!" a third and final coffin followed alongside the other two, all three standing fully erect in front of Orochimaru who grinned wickedly.

"No... you haven't have you Orochimaru?" Hiruzen asked in horror, his eyes wide as dinner plates as Naruto's eyes hardened, the coffins opening.

In the first coffin was stood the corpse of the fabled Wood user, Hashirama Senju, the Shodaime Hokage of Konoha.

In the second coffin was the legendary Water user Tobirama Senju, brother to Hashirama Senju and the Nidaime Hokage.

In the third coffin however was the one ninja that both Naruto and Hiruzen were horrified to see. Minato Namikaze, Legendary Yellow Flash of Konoha, ex Sensei to Kakashi Hatake, Rin Inuzuka and Obito Uchiha, Yondaime Hokage of Konoha and father to one Naruto Uzumaki.

"Dad..." Naruto gasped painfully, his eyes brimming with tears as he stared at the corpse of his long dead father.

The eyes of all three ex Kage snapped open and they looked stunned.

"Brother, are we alive?" Tobirama asked Hashirama, looking rather confused.

"I do believe we are, this seems to be the work of that Resurrection Jutsu you developed years back, it appears that the very same Jutsu has been used to bring us back." Hashirama replied.

Both Hokage's looked towards Minato.

"Uh, who are you?" Tobirama asked, causing Minato to look down.

"I am the successor of the Sandaime Hokage, I am the Yondaime." Minato replied depressed but then instantly brightened. "Since I'm alive again this means I get to go and see my son! I wonder how big he is now! I bet he's gotten really-" Minato rambled on and on, causing the other ninja present, even Orochimaru to sweatdrop.

"Dad." Naruto said sternly. "Would you please stop going on with yourself and look at me?"

Minato looked towards Naruto and his smile widened even further.

"Naruto!" Minato cried happily and in a flash of yellow light he was in front of his son, hugging him tightly with tears pouring from his eyes, colour going into his body.

"Dad..." Naruto whispered, clutching onto his father desperately as tears poured down his face.

Orochimaru actually smiled at the reunion despite himself, proving that there was still at least some human left in him before he changed back into the cruel and twisted being that had replaced him.

"Well that was cute but it's time to get this party started!" he cackled and three kunai embedded themselves into the back of each Hokage's head, seals becoming active and they were instantly under the snake Sannin's control, all three of them standing in a line.

"Kill them... then destroy the village." Orochimaru spoke with a twisted tone, the three resurrected Kage looking completely emotionless as they readied for battle.

Hiruzen made a chain of seals and summoned Enma who changed instantly into a large black staff.

"I'm sorry dad... forgive me..." Naruto whispered as he held his Tri pronged kunai in a reverse grip, tears pouring down his face as he stared hard at his dad.

"DIE!" Orochimaru yelled and all of the present ninja burst into action, unknown that their fight was being watched in the Hokage tower.

**Hokage Tower**

"That Naruto boy, he is the son of the Yondaime Hokage and that lovely young lady Kushina who he was married to isn't he?" the Fire Daimyo asked to Asuma who blew out a ring of smoke from his cigarette.

"Yes he is my Lord. It seems he knows of his heritage since he's dressed like his father, although he is no match for Orochimaru and the revived Kage i'm afraid... this is suicide." Asuma said, looking sadly at the projection on the wall from the Hokage's crystal ball.

The Fire Daimyo simply looked back at the projection with a smile.

"Let us watch... he is called the Leaf's most unpredictable ninja after all."

**Back in the barrier**

Naruto's kunai clashed against Minato's, sparks flying from the point of contact, the hardened eyes of the two ninja piercing into each other as they struggled for dominance over each other.

"Father... I've become strong to honor you..." Naruto began to speak, looking at Minato the entire time as they began to trade punches and kicks, matching each other perfectly blow for blow. Naruto ducked under a kunai slash that Minato aimed for his face, Naruto then thrust his kunai forward, aiming to stab Minato in the gut but Minato jumped back and put his left hand next to his waist, channeling chakra.

"I've lived my life well and I've taken care of my friends, I've even begun to have feelings for a girl!" Naruto continued, putting his right hand to his waist after moving a little further back, channeling chakra into his palm like Minato.

"I've even sworn to become Hokage, becoming a better one than even you..." Naruto looked right ahead at Minato's red eyes, looking at them sadly as the jutsu screamed to life in his palm.

"The day I become Hokage I'll take the ultimate oath... much like I've taken it today... as a ninja of Konoha I'm willing to give my life to keep everyone in this village alive... and on the day I become Hokage..." Naruto's eyes narrowed and both he and Minato dissapeared simultaneously in yellow flashes of light.

"I WILL BECOME THE LEADER OF THE VILLAGE AND THE PROTECTOR OF ALL OF MY VILLAGE! THAT IS WHAT I'LL DO AS THE HOKAGE! AND RIGHT NOW I'LL STOP YOU AND OROCHIMARU TO PROTECT MY HOME FATHER!" Naruto yelled, the father and son thrusting their palms forwards with their blue jutsu's bursting with chakra.

"RASENGAN!" Naruto shouted and his Rasengan clashed with Minato's, surges of chakra originating from the point of the two chakra's meeting and both jutsu's doubled in size, the two familiar chakra's resonating with each other.

"Dad... I'm sorry things came to this... I wish you were alive..." Naruto whispered and smiled at Minato. Naruto's Rasengan then exploded, sending both him and Minato backwards from the sheer force.

Minato got to his feet first and appeared in front of Naruto, his palm slamming into his son's stomach, sending him backwards a few feet more and Naruto stood, flaring chakra to where Minato hit him to dispel the seal formula he placed on him.

"_I need to be careful, if he catches me with his Hiraishin i'm screwed." _Naruto thought and narrowed his eyes, throwing his Hiraishin kunai at Minato and doing a hand seal. "Kunai shadow clone jutsu!" he cried out and the single kunai multiplied into 200, flying with great speed at the revived Namikaze who simply blurred out of sight, appearing in front of Naruto who's eyes went wide as he saw Minato's Kunai come down on him, slamming straight into his chest.

Orochimaru began to laugh. "The Kyuubi brat really was weak! I knew he was pointless to let live!" the pale Sannin cackled until he noticed Naruto's smirk.

"Boom." was all Naruto said before he started glowing and exploded, one of Minato's arms being destroyed as a result of the unsuspected attack.

Hiruzen was faring well against both the Shodaime and Nidaime but he frowned. "_I know that I must use that jutsu... I can't allow both of them to be brought back a second time after this."_ he thought and made two shadow clones as he continued fighting.

Naruto appeared a short distance behind Minato, holding one of his kunai in his right hand with the others sealed into a scroll on his hip.

"Alright. I hope this works." Naruto said, running straight at Minato who ran at Naruto the same moment. Naruto threw his kunai a Minato who blocked it, knocking the kunai up above him and the second he did that Naruto appeared above him in a yellow flash.

"RASENGAN!" he yelled and thrust the chakra sphere onto the unsuspecting head of Minato, slamming the jutsu straight into the hilt of the kunai holding the seal marker in place and forced it deeper, the tip of the kunai poking out the front of Minato's face.

Naruto gripped the back of Minato's cloak and threw him backwards, a seal marker now stuck on Minato's cloak and Naruto made a hand seal, appearing behind Minato and he punched Minato in the back twice before swinging his leg over onto his head with a somersault while shouting "LIONS BARRAGE!", the kick launching Minato to the ground and as he hit the ground his body bounced up off the ground a little, Naruto appearing right above him in another yellow flash with a Rasengan ready, slamming it into the spine of the revived Kage. The powerful ninjutsu drilled straight through the body of Minato, a large explosion of chakra launching Naruto flying up and he went through a chain of seals at an insane pace, causing Hiruzen to launch a blunt shuriken at his palms to cancel it.

"What the heck Lord Hokage?! I have to seal them away!" Naruto yelled, dropping to the ground next to Hiruzen and went through a different chain of seals, blowing out a large gust of wind that took the head off the Shodaime Hokage but it regenerated, causing Naruto to curse.

"I'm not allowing you to use the Reaper death seal! I am the one who will use it! I won't allow my successor to die!" Hiruzen spoke, going through hand seals before shouting "Fire style: Dragon flame bombs!", exhaling a massive amount of fire in the form of a dragon that raged towards the Shodaime who dived to the left, effectively dodging the attack and he sprinted straight at Hiruzen who slammed his staff into his stomach, launching the wood user away and Naruto ran at him, brandishing his Tri pronged Kunai before throwing it, putting his hands into a seal and blowing out a strong gust of wind, the Kunai accelerating until it buried itself into the chest of the first, Naruto making another seal and the Kunai glowed before exploding. The resulting explosion blew the Shodaime to pieces, allowing Naruto some time to deal with the Nidaime and Yondaime as Hiruzen gathered chakra to perform his jutsu.

"Water style: Water dragon jutsu!" Nidaime yelled and a dragon made purely out of water formed out of the air and roared, flying towards Naruto who made a few hand seals, slamming his palms on the ground. "Earth style: Mud wall!", a wall of mud rising up from below him and making him rise high up, managing to avoid the ninjutsu but his senses went on high alert, spinning around as Minato appeared in a flash of yellow, slamming a Rasengan into Naruto's chest and the powerful jutsu launched Naruto towards the wall of the barrier.

"CRAP!" Naruto cried out and summoned a Shadow clone that grabbed him, spun him around in mid air and threw him towards Minato, several more shadow clones appearing around Naruto, Rasengan's pointed forward by each one of them as Naruto yelled "RASENGAN BARRAGE!", all ten clones aiming to hit Minato with their jutsu's but the ex Kage dodged, leaving the clones open and he annihilated them effortlessly before moving onto Naruto who got slashed across the chest, an arc of blood spraying from the new wound Naruto received. Naruto hissed and the wound started to heal slowly.

_**"Kid. Do it now. Use my chakra. It won't be like before... not since you released the seal and bested me."**_Kyuubi spoke, smiling.

Naruto nodded and reached out inside himself for Kyuubi's chakra, feeling it he activated it and an immense surge of power poured through him, a yellow cloak surrounding him instead of the usual red one he received.

**_"Naruto, you now have full control of my chakra, use it wisely."_**Kyuubi said, grinning wide with his chin resting on his paws.

Naruto nodded.

"Alright Kurama." Naruto said, stunning the fox. "That's right, I know your real name. I want you to know that I plan on seeing you as my friend Kurama, not my enemy. Now... let's end this..."

Naruto started dissapearing from sight, reappearing behind the Nidaime and Shodaime, slamming his feet into their backs, launching them towards Hiruzen's shadow clones. Two of them grabbed the two revived Kage as a third waited for Naruto to subdue Yondaime. Naruto rushed at Minato while making a one handed seal, chakra arms flashing out of Naruto's body as he yelled out "Rasengan Riot!", six Rasengan's all controlled by chakra arms being thrust into Minato's body, launching the Kage into the barrier but his body didn't burn to ashes as Naruto was hoping, instead Minato flashed yellow and appeared in front of Naruto who started blocking Minato's strikes much easier than before, Minato seeming slower and more sluggish than before.

**"It's my chakra. Because it's untainted and is in it's perfect form your body is now faster and stronger when it's being used, there's more you can do with this chakra but you'll use that at another time, no need for overkill here." **Kurama said, Naruto nodding in acceptance and using the newly enhanced speed he now has from Kurama's chakra to his advantage, starting to deliver quicker and more powerful blows to Minato who wasn't managing to land a hit now. Naruto slammed his fist into Minato's face and the Kage flew backwards, a Kunai hanging from his collar which Naruto smirked at seeing. "_Perfect."_

Naruto dissapeared in a yellow flash several times around Minato, hitting him repeatedly until he managed to kick Minato in the side of the head, launching him towards Hiruzen's final clone. "Flying Raijin level two. Delta strikes." Naruto said, appearing behind the snake Sannin with a Rasengan in his hand, slamming it into his spine while growling "Today you die Orochimaru.", the Rasengan then exploded with a violent wave of chakra, Orochimaru landing in front of Hiruzen.

Hiruzen's clone grabbed hold of Minato and the real Hiruzen ended his large chain of seals, calling out "Sealing jutsu: Reaper Death Seal!", the spectral form of the Shinigami appearing behind Hiruzen with his soul hung up on a cross. Hiruzen then grasped hold of Orochimaru who Naruto currently had several clones holding tightly enough so that he couldn't do anything to disrupt the ninjutsu.

"You will die here Orochimaru! Your bid for immortality will never be complete!" Hiruzen cried out and the spectral hand of the Shinigami ripped through his stomach and grasped onto the soul's of the three past Kage and Orochimaru.

The Shodaime looked at Hiruzen with a smile, finally having control back.

"The will of fire burns brightly in you Hiruzen Sarutobi... I'm proud to know that my son chose such a great successor before he died, you truly have shown us that the Will of fire will not end with you." Hashirama spoke softly, a large smile on his face as he felt his soul start getting pulled out of his body.

"Thank you Shodaime-sama..." Hiruzen said with a sad smile.

Tobirama looked at Hiruzen with a very small smile.

"You really have done well you old monkey... thank you for allowing us to pass on fully, I just wish you didn't have to resort to such a method to attain that objective..." he said sadly, looking at Hiruzen with respect and acknowledgement in his eyes.

The two past Hokage's looked at Naruto.

"You, young one, what is your name?" Hashirama asked.

"Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. Son of the Yondaime Hokage of Konoha and Kushina Uzumaki, the princess of Uzugakure." Naruto spoke, his voice slightly shaky as he turned to face Minato who had tears streaming down his cheeks.

"You did it son, you managed to fully control Kyuubi's power... you even managed to defeat me in battle along with two other Kage and a Sannin... I'm so proud of you, your mother would be proud of you too." Minato said, smiling widely at Naruto who currently had tears pouring down his young face.

"Dad..." he whispered and embraced Minato, hugging his father tightly from behind since he couldn't reach his front due to Hiruzen's clone.

"I love you Naruto... my son..." Minato whispered, smiling as he felt his soul almost be pulled out completely.

"I love you too dad... my Hokage..." Naruto whispered back and watched as Hiruzen began pulling out Orochimaru's soul.

"Naruto... can I borrow... some chakra...? I cant... take out... his soul fully..." Hiruzen panted, Naruto rushing over and placing his hand on Hiruzen's back, pouring chakra into him slowly, allowing Hiruzen to pull out more of Orochimaru's soul.

"NO! I WON'T DIE HERE!" Orochimaru yelled and the Kusanagi sword came out of his mouth, held tightly by his tongue and he brought it down, aiming to stab Hiruzen in the back.

"NO!" Naruto shouted and jumped in the path of the blade, feeling it rip into his chest and go straight out through his back, Hiruzen's eyes going wide along with the other three Kage.

"NARUTO!" Minato yelled, his eyes wide and tears leaked his face as he watched his only child take a fatal blow for his leader.

"Naruto..." Hiruzen whispered and using the last of his strength he ripped out Orochimaru's soul until half of it was out, the knife of the Shinigami being brought down and cutting it in half completely, instantly sealing Orochimaru's life away.

Naruto dropped to the ground with the blade still in his body, landing on one knee and he pulled it out of himself carefully, coughing up blood as he moved over to Hiruzen who was lay on his back on the ground, holding up a scroll with a smile.

"Naruto... in this scroll... are your final orders... as a Genin... follow them... after what will happen tomorrow..." Hiruzen whispered, Naruto taking the scroll carefully and he held Hiruzen's hand weakly.

"As you wish Lord Hokage..." he whispered, smiling softly as the aged Hokage's eyes closed forever, a smile on his face that will forever be etched there until his body is nothing but a part of the earth.

Naruto stood as Orochimaru's guards appeared in front of him, ready to fight, the one with six arms glaring immensely at Naruto.

"You killed our master! We're gonna rip you to pieces!" he yelled and the cursed seals on the shoulders of them all started covering their bodies.

Naruto readied a kunai and stood straight, forcing his body not to shake even though he knew it was starting to fail from chakra consumption.

"Sorry but I don't plan on dying today." Naruto spoke with conviction, his hand slightly shaking as he prepared himself for another battle, knowing that he may barely be able to scrape through without Kurama's chakra.

**"Naruto, don't go easy on them, they had a hand in Hiruzen's death, treat them like you'd treat anyone who threatened your precious people." **Kurama spoke boldly, glaring at the Sound ninja through Naruto's eyes since their senses are linked and Naruto felt the glare full force, the guy with six arms shitting himself (literally) from the level of bloodlust that Kurama brought out of Naruto.

"You are all gonna die now..." Naruto snarled, red slits in his eyes and his canines became elongated, chakra flowing around him visibly in a red and yellow torrent.

The group of Sound ninja watched in fear at how the Kusanagi wound inflicted by Orochimaru healed up perfectly, leaving no trace of a wound at all.

"Are you scared little ninja's? You should be... because the reaper is in town and he's ready to hunt..." Naruto growled out with a grin, a scythe made purely out of fire appearing in his hands.

The group paled drastically as their curse seals stopped working, instead receding into their normal forms.

"We need to go now! We won't last in a fight against him like this!" the biggest of the group said and they all started to run before they were all surrounded by Jonin and ANBU.

"You won't be going anywhere. Detain them!" Kakashi shouted and in a flash all of the Sound nin were rounded up.

Naruto smiled before passing out after the events of the day.

**two days later**

Naruto walked out onto the balcony of the Hokage tower, smiling as he tilts up the rim of the Hokage hat.

"My name is Naruto Namikaze, the second Yellow Flash of Konoha... AND THE GODAIME HOKAGE OF KONOHA!" he yelled out to the crowd who all started to cheer for the new young Kage.

Naruto smiled and waved, a single tear rolling down his cheek.

"_I'll make you both proud mom... dad... that's the promise of a lifetime..."_


End file.
